


laurence gets his ass destroyed: request center

by lady_gt



Series: laurence gets his ass destroyed [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, take a fucking sip babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: What the title says! Click to check out the rules.
Series: laurence gets his ass destroyed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840924
Comments: 18
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

so: welcome to the request center for "laurence gets his ass destroyed"!!! this is basically just a place to store all the requests/prompts/etc for my series "laurence gets his ass destroyed". bc i take requests. look: someone has to fuck up the prettyboy vicar of old yharnam, and that someone is me >:3 

1\. the more fucked-up the better! i'll do p much anything in terms of fucked-up-ness (rape/non-con, some (?) underage, hardcore or unsafe bdsm, whatever) w/ the exception of like. snuff or scat which are two of my biggest squicks. i DO also accept normal fluffy smut. ALSO: i dont accept requests for beast laurence!! i'd much prefer writing about human laurence taking it up the ass, please and thank you

2\. any characters/pairings/etc is fine. i have done mostly m/m shit for laurence, but i'm willing to accept p much anything else. laurence/maria, laurence/fucking ebrietas, whatever. basically i just kinda sorta maybe ship laurence w/ everyone at this point.

3\. i will do smut of laurence with your ocs! please just give me info about your character(s) and ill see what i can do.

4\. most of these will probably be very submissive, very masochistic bottom laurence bc the title of this series - laurence gets his ass destroyed - says it all. i will also accept like. bratty sub or power bottom laurence if you specify.

5\. "can i draw fanart of your fi-" YES I LOVE FANART IF YOU DRAW IT PLEASE GIFT IT TO ME HERE I BEG OF YOU BC I DONT HAVE ANY ACCOUNTS ANYWHERE ELSE

6\. pls request in the comments! feel free to be as specific as you want about potential scenarios or whatever, i really appreciate it.

ok thats all i got for now!! let the laurence smutfest commence...


	2. requests!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for me to keep all of yalls requests in order

**1.** [untitled as of now]  
 **requested by:** MrsLittleTall  
 **pairing(s):** laurence/maria  
 **premise:** hatesex where maria fucks laurence with a strap-on.  
 **warning(s):** none at the moment.

 **2.** distraction  
 **requested by:** Mario_della_Sapienze  
 **pairing(s):** laurence/micolash  
 **premise:** laurence is sort of the whore of byrgenwerth, micolash takes advantage of that w/ public sex while laurence starts out pleasuring another student during a lecture.  
 **warning(s):** rape, no lube... gets p nasty tbh

 **3.** to dirty   
**requested by:** lilaclemonade  
 **pairing(s):** laurence/original female character(s)  
 **premise:** laurence is getting a little mouthy with ines. this is taken to its logical conclusion and ines decides to show laurence that she's just as capable as her fellow male hunters - both in combat, but mostly when it comes to fucking laurence's brains out.  
 **warning(s):** n/a


End file.
